1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In known techniques of manufacturing a semiconductor device, there is a technique for forming an electrode having ohmic characteristics (ohmic electrode) on a semiconductor layer (see, for example, JP H07-221103A). In general, the ohmic electrode formed on the semiconductor layer is required to reduce the contact resistance while ensuring the adhesion to the semiconductor layer.